It's Different
by Usagiii
Summary: Rein and Shade were always mistakenly taken as siblings because of the shade of their hair. At first, Rein ignored it and played along but when their relationship suddenly had a big change, she didn't know how to deal with it anymore. Shein


Yo! Happy New Year guys! Well I present you another story but it's just a one-shot and it's not related to the holiday unlike the recent story "The King's Game"

I never thought of Rein and Shade as siblings but I read a comment on a forum or something and this idea hit me so thank you random person :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, if I did you pretty much know who will end up as a couple instead :)

* * *

 _It's always been like this._

 _._

"Hey, don't you think Rein and Shade look like siblings?"

"Now that you say it…yes they do!"

.

 _I was used to it._

 _._

"Look! Those two both have blue hairs!"

"Well, siblings do have the same hair colors."

.

 _I actually didn't care about what they say._

 _._

"Your brother is so handsome!"

"I don't have a brother."

"Huh? What about Shade?"

"We're not related. Fine is my twin sister, the one with pink hair."

"Oh~ but you and Shade are more convincing as siblings."

"Eh?"

.

 _That was until_ _ **this**_ _happened._

"Hey Shade, why did you bring me here alone?"

"Do you hate being with me?"

"W-what's with that question all of the sudden?"

"Answer my question, please."

"You're so weird sometimes."

"…"

"Even though you always bully me…I don't hate you. I mean you could be nice sometimes like now you said please. Wait, you said please!?"

"That's good to hear."

"Wow, you're not even bothered when you said please that's wei-…w-what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand, you look cold."

"Y-You didn't have to do that."

"But I want to or do you want me to let go?"

"N-no…it's okay. Your hand is warm."

"Hn,"

"…"

"…"

"So, what now?"

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"…"

"Jeez, you drag me here out of nowhere and yet you don't have a reason."

"I…"

"What?"

"I…you…Rein…I"

"Did you stutter just now? Shade are you oka-"

"I love you Rein and I want you to be my girlfriend."

 _And that's when I started to become concern about my relationship with Shade._

..

..

..

It was a beautiful Monday morning but sadly we have classes today. I was sitting beside Shade at the back of the class. He was sleeping as usual while I was staring at the window daydreaming. Mind you, I was looking outside not at his cute peaceful face that you can only see when he's sleeping.

Anyway, I don't understand anything on our lesson today. I'll probably get poor grades again, poor me. Shade on the other hand is a born genius which meant even though he's sleeping, his brain is still active. Yeah, I know, he's not human at all.

Riiiiiinnnnggg!

Finally it's lunch break!

I opened my bag and grabbed my homemade lunch which was made by sincerely yours. I'm actually a good cook and I'm the chef in our house because it's only me and my sister who exists in the family and Fine is better at eating.

I stood from my seat and turned to Shade who was still sleeping. I could even hear small snores coming from him. I wonder what he was doing all night that made him so tired. Nah, he's a lazy bum. I sighed as I went beside him and shook his shoulder not so lightly.

"Oi Shade! Wake up, it's lunch time!" I stopped shaking him and waited for him to respond.

He groaned but sat up straight. Then he rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his arms. Aw, what a cute sight! He gave a small yawn before looking up to my face and then at my bento.

"Where's mine?"

My eyes widened at his question. "What do you mean where's yours?"

He stared at me with disappointment. "It's only natural to make your boyfriend a bento. Don't tell me you forgot about that?"

My face flushed red and my heart started to beat fast. Oh yeah, we're dating now. When we started going out it didn't feel any different from before because he's one of my friends so I'm already used on having lunch and going home together with him. But it is a little different since we're more intimate now and by that I only meant holding hands and hugging nothing else!

I tilted my head on the side trying to make an innocent look. "Yeah, I forgot about that bento tradition."

"Stupid, you're the one who's been babbling about romance but now that you're in one you forget." he sighed then he stood up, "Let's share that bento then."

"Okay!" I smiled brightly at him then I realized what he said, "What!?"

Kami-sama! I only have one chopstick!

I was pouting as we walked to the door but Shade was still all cool and calm. Argh, I seriously hate his serious façade! We were almost out that was until a group of girls blocked our path with smiles that are only directed to Shade.

"Neh Shade, we were wondering if you want to eat lunch with us." One clown looking girl posed a cute face to Shade as she made her request. Great, fan girls!

"Yeah, we made too many foods so we thought we could share it with you." the other one winked at him and I couldn't help making a sour face.

"And we think that with Shade around it will be cool in this hot weather since you're a cool guy but you're also hot and hehehe you get my point~" oh my gawd, that's so corny!

As you can see, Shade is popular to the female population and I don't have any complaints about that, I mean he is attractive. I looked at Shade waiting for him to respond but he didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed my hand and ignored them. I was shocked by his sudden action but made him dragged me away from his crazy fan girls.

However, the girls were so persistent.

"Shade-kun! Why do you bother hanging out with your sis instead of us?"

I pulled my hand away from Shade's grip and registered what they said. Sis? What the heck?

"Yeah bluenette, don't hog your onii-chan by yourself!"

This time, I faced them with an annoyed face.

"Since when are we even related by blood? And I don't hog him to myself! He's one of my friends so it's only natural for us to be together and he's actually my boy-"

"Boohoo brat~ Shade do you actually enjoy being with a noisy girl like this?" wow, look who's talking.

"Come on Shade-kun! Join us instead!"

Again Shade said nothing and pulled me away before I could even make another comment. I was disappointed since he didn't try to explain our situation but he's a guy of actions so this is okay. At least he's still by my side and that's all that matters.

That's what I thought.

..

..

..

After more tiring hours, we're finally free to go home! I stretched my arms and then grabbed my belongings putting them inside my bag. I looked at Shade who was still sitting on his chair but his bag is already on his desk. When it comes on heading home he moves fast.

We walked outside the classroom and stayed by the lockers while waiting for the others.

"So, we have an assignment on Math right?" I stared at him with a smile playing on my lips.

He gave me a bored expression but replied anyway. "What about it?"

I laughed nervously, my eyes on the floor. "I was thinking…maybe you could help me?"

Shade was silent for a minute and then he started laughing.

I glared at him, "What are you laughing about?"

He gave me a side glance then smirked, "Oh is this how you treat your tutor?"

With that said I completely forgot about his mockery. I held his hands and then grinned at him. "Thank you so much, Shade!"

He continued smirking at me and then I found my face centimeters away from him. Our noses were touching and his hair is tickling mine. I tried to look away but he held my cheeks and stared at me with his dark blue eyes.

"You think I'll easily say yes on your request?"

I closed my eyes avoiding his gaze because it's so embarrassing and my face is like 50 shades of red right now. Anyway, I expected this one, there's always a catch when you make a request to Shade. And even I, his girlfriend, was no exception.

"Okay, what is it you want?" I asked with my eyes half open.

He let go of my cheeks but his face is still near mine.

"I want a kiss from my girlfriend," He whispered to my ear. "...on the lips."

I immediately pushed him away, my eyes wide as saucers. We never shared a kiss before, I mean it's only been a week since we started dating but I forgot how mature this guy was.

"So, do we have a deal?" he smirked with his arms folded across his chest.

I frowned at him, "You're such a pervert."

"What's that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said you better make sure that I'll get a perfect score or else I'll make you kiss my fist instead." I made an annoyed yet blushing face.

"Can't wait," he muttered with his sexy voice.

I didn't dare to reply at him because it will only lead for him to tease me to no end. Seriously, this boyfriend of mine is an evil guy, a handsome one though.

Thirty minutes have past but our friends were still nowhere to be found. Most of the students were now heading out and I can't help but envy them. I have a lot of things to do like cooking and cleaning and doing my assignment. And don't even think that I'm excited about my study session with Shade. Please, I am not like his fan girls! Though, I'm a little happy about it, only a little!

Suddenly, my phone rang. I opened my bag and picked my phone. It was from my twin sister. I immediately pressed the answer button and waited for an explanation.

 _'_ _Rein, I'm so sorry! I forgot that we have a meeting today on sports club! Sorry! Please don't get mad! Please still cook dinner for me or else I'll die! I'm sorry!'_

I sighed, "Hey, calm down. I'm not some evil sister who'll starve you to death."

 _'_ _You almost did when I accidentally threw a cake on your dress.'_

I could hear Shade chuckling on the side which I immediately directed a dark glare on.

"Anyway, I forgive you and I'll still cook for you so you don't have to worry."

 _'_ _Thanks sis! You're the best! Oh, Bright is also waiting for me until the meeting is over so you don't have to wait for him either.'_

I smiled slyly, "Oh~ I understand, don't be late home!"

 _'_ _What are you talking about sis? And what's with that weird tone?'_

I face palmed at her question. Right, my sister is so dense. Poor Bright, I admire his determination.

"Uh, never mind…take care."

 _'_ _You too! Bye!'_

I clicked the end call and right after that, four messages were received by my phone.

 ** _From: Lione_**

 _We're so sorry Rein! Tio suddenly ran off when his friends invited him to the arcade and I only knew now! I'm currently running to that place to teach him a LESSON! I'm sorry!_

I shuddered when I read the word lesson. Lione is a good girl but when it comes to her brother she can be a bit scary. Shaking off my thoughts about Lione having a murderous aura, I read the other texts.

 ** _From: Mirlo_**

 _I sincerely apologize to you Rein! Narlo is home alone right now so I have to get home real quick! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!_

I sighed as I read Mirlo's text. Seriously, this girl is like a saint!

 ** _From: Sophie_**

 _Sorry Rein but Altezza wanted to go to the mall as early as possible because it's SALE and we didn't have any say to this, actually I'm the only one who didn't have any say to this. You do know how Auler is devoted to his so called love of his life! And I couldn't possibly leave my innocent brother with this girl!_

I laughed a little. Sophie is so protective of her brother which should be the opposite. And Auler is also one of the guys whom I admire for his determination because Altezza sure is hard to please.

 ** _From: Altezza_**

 _I'm not sorry for leaving you. You should actually be thanking us for not coming with you. I heard that the others also had things to do so that leaves you and Shade all alone. Have fun and take it slow, I don't want to have a godchild at an early age._

I immediately turned off her phone and put it inside my bag. My face was now blushing red. Seriously, why am I always blushing this day?

I calmed myself down and then turned to my boyfriend who was also checking out his phone.

"Guess we're going home by ourselves." He muttered as he stared at me.

I nodded slowly then my eyes went widened at his statement. "How did you know!?"

"They also sent me messages." he said plainly as he put his phone on his pocket and started walking.

"Did Altezza send you one?" I asked with hesitation.

He nodded.

"What did she said?"

Shade turned his head to me with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you so interested about it?"

"I'm not! It's that…she-never mind!"

"Calm down," I could hear an amusement on his tone. "I won't do anything that far."

I sighed in relief.

"For now…"

Asdfghjjkl!

..

..

..

We were now outside the school and it's so awkward. This is all Altezza's fault! I tried to look anywhere but Shade. We still have to do the assignment but how am I supposed to act with him inside our house alone? I groaned and restrained myself from banging my head on the wall.

Suddenly our peaceful moment was ruined by noisy girls who were our classmates. They were waving at us at the side of the road then with a blink of an eye they were now in front us.

"Hi Rein!"

I smiled at them and greeted them with a simple hello.

"Ah, it must be fate to see you again Shade-sama!"

Great, it's our classmates who are also fond of Shade.

"So where are you guys headed?" they asked.

"We are on our way home." I replied back.

"Eh? Where are the others?"

"Busy and some already went ahead." I explained to them. I want to go home so I hope this will come short.

"Oh~ actually we are going to the karaoke right now."

"That's great." I smiled but my voice didn't sound happy at all.

"We were thinking maybe you two could…"

Oh no, I think I already know what they want and it's no good.

"Come with us!"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we get to bond Shade-sama…and Rein of course!"

"It will be fun especially with Shade around! And I want to hear your voice Shade-kun~ and you too Rein!"

"Please come with us even for 5 minutes!"

"Or maybe 20!"

"No, an hour at least!"

Wow, feels like déjà vu.

I tried to give them my sweetest smile and tried not to act bitchy. "Sorry, but I still have MANY things to do." unlike you.

They frowned and fake disappointment. "Aw, that's too bad."

"It's okay Rein we understand!"

"You can go home early."

"Anyway, since Shade-kun is not busy you can leave without him."

"He can stay with us for a while."

My right eye twitched. I see, so this is what they actually wanted.

I tried to smile again, "I can't do that. After all, Shade and I always go home together."

"Well, don't you think Shade could use some other company aside from you?"

"Yeah, I bet he's getting bored of you."

"Well, who wouldn't…Rein is always with him 24/7."

This is seriously déjà vu and I'm not happy about it. Clenching my fists, I glared at them. Okay, no more miss nice girl.

"Sorry to tell you but, Shade and I should always be together."

"Oh? And why is that?"

I gave a proud smirk as I placed my hands on my hips. "That's because he's my boy-"

"Could it be that you're so obsess with Shade now and you don't want him to be separated with him even for a second?!"

"How clingy of you Rein!"

"Poor Shade-sama~ I bet he's already suffocated by your affection."

"Or should I say craziness?"

"No, more like bitchiness."

"Oh sorry, my tongue slip."

"Hahahahahaha!"

Seriously, I'm so tired of hearing this same conversation. My mind was filled with thoughts but I don't know how to put them into words so they can quit this stupid nonsense. And why is that whenever I try to tell them that Shade and I are dating, they always find a way to cut me off.

After seeing that I had no idea how to respond to them, I turned to my boyfriend with hopeful eyes. But there he was again, calm and cool about the whole thing, like he didn't care! I threw him an intense stare and fortunately he sensed it.

He gave me a blank stare and shrugged his shoulders.

I seriously want to punch him right now. And slap our classmates who were snickering and whispering mean comments with each other.

Before my mind was completely corrupted with evil thoughts turning into actions, Shade tugged my arm and pulled me away from our annoying classmates. I tried to escape from his grasp but he tightened it and leaned closer to me.

"Let's just go, it won't be any good if you try to reason out to them."

And that made me shut up. On the bright side, he has a point. On the other side, he still didn't try to help me deal with it like he was not concern but then again Shade is a man of few words.

..

..

..

The next day I was so tired. Shade is a scary tutor. I shuddered as I remember him explaining the problem to me. Well, I'm not a fast learner and he's not a patient teacher so you pretty much know how it ended by now. I swear I could see horns and a tail growing on him last night.

We didn't go to school together today because I'm running late right now. Yes, you read it right. The bell was already ringing but I ignored it and kept on running as fast as I could to get on our classroom.

When I reached my goal, I panted so hard and held my hand on the door. After calming myself I pushed the door slowly only to find my classmates goofing around and our teacher nowhere to be found.

I went over to our class president to get some explanation.

"What's going on?"

He gave me a brightest smile I've ever seen. "Sensei is absent so it's free period."

I nodded slowly and then turned on my back. So my effort was only for nothing. But it's alright! At least we have some free time!

With a smile I went to my table which was nowhere to be found because a group of girls were surrounding it, well not my table but Shade. I rolled my eyes and walked to them to shoo them away but I stopped when I heard them talking.

"Shade-kun, what did you do last night?"

"I bet he is studying!"

"Or maybe he's helping with the chores!"

"Or maybe he was only sitting there but still looks hot!"

"Kyaa! Shade-sama you're so perfect!"

I scoffed at their comments. Honestly, they will squeal on everything Shade is doing or not doing.

"But I notice…Rein is always with you lately."

"Yeah she's so clingy and it's annoying!"

"I bet Shade-kun is also irritated with her but because Shade-kun is so nice he can't push her away."

"Aw, Shade is so kind."

"Yeah, such a sweet brother but Rein takes it for granted."

There it goes again. Those comments that we're siblings, I hog him all to myself and those comments that made me sound like a bitch. These are needed to put to on its end! And I will do that right now!

I gave a loud fake cough to make them notice me which is effective since they all turned their heads to me, even Shade who looked bored right now. The girls gave me fake smiles but I still saw their scowls seconds ago.

"Good morning to you Rein." They greeted.

"Morning," I muttered with a bitter tone.

"You don't look happy today." one commented.

"Were you perhaps listening on our conversation?" another one asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was." I gave them a dark glare this time.

"Now, eavesdropping is a bad thing to do Rein." Someone smirked.

"I don't see how it's a bad thing when I'm the topic of your conversation." I gave them a glare this time.

"Oh? The world doesn't always revolve around you Rein." A blonde one snorted.

"And the world doesn't always revolve around Shade either." I scoffed back.

"Got a problem with our adoration to Shade-kun?" she glared at me.

"Yes I do. And I wouldn't call that as adoration, I would take that as crazy obsession." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're jealous." She snickered.

"Well I have the right to be." I pressed even harder.

"Oh~ is little sissy jelly because big brother might have a girlfriend and steal him away from her?" she said with a sugar coated voice that makes me want to puke.

I took a stepped forward and faced their so called blonde leader. My eyes were far away from nice and my scowl might match with Shade's right now. My hands were curled into fists. And the only emotion I'm feeling right now is anger.

"Listen here girly, Shade and I were never blood related. So what if we have the same hair color? You and the janitor have the same hair color so does that make him your brother too? I don't know what came out from your minds to even have a decent idea that we're siblings. And also, I have the right to stay by Shade's side because I'm his girlfriend. You hear? I'm his one and only girlfriend so you're the one who needs to back off!"

I heard wolf whistles around us and the girls were also shock by my outburst. I suddenly felt proud with myself and sensed a huge relief washed over me because for the first time and forever I finally said it. I finally said those hidden feelings inside my chest.

Now, they will stop mocking me and start minding their own business. Well that's what I thought.

The girl gave me a smirk and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear what this little girl said? She said that she and Shade were dating and do you know what that makes them?"

"What?" the others questioned.

"Oh, it's incest me dear~ Can you believe that she's dreaming of having a relationship with Shade? That's so gross and so low of you Rein and not to mention sinful."

"I told you that we're not blood related!" my voice was so loud right now but I didn't care.

"Oh, and now she's even denying their relationship how awful!"

"Did you even hear what I said?" I said with a tired voice.

"I heard you well bluenette but the question is does anyone believe you?" she asked.

I looked around me and saw my classmates whispering to each other. Some were making a disgust face while others were laughing at me. No! I have to fight back! If I don't they will continue this nonsense.

"Even Shade is not siding with you. I bet he's so disappointed at you Rein."

"Claiming that someone is yours when he's not is such an awful thing to do blunette."

"Yeah, how shameful."

"Boohoo!"

"You're the worst!"

"Listen! We're not-"

But I couldn't continue what I'm going to say because what she said was true. I'm surrounded with people who were not on my side and even Shade was not saying anything. Actually he's not even here anymore. Maybe he abandoned me. Maybe he doesn't care about me at all. Maybe I'm the only one who's concern with this entire rumor.

With all these thoughts running to my head, I couldn't fight back the tears forming in my eyes. I let them fall into my face and muttered a soft cry of defeat. Who am I kidding? I can't possibly fight back with all these people. I'm all alone so how could they possibly believe me?

As I continued crying their laughs grew louder telling they're right and I'm a loser. I brought my hands to my face and sat on the cold floor. My plan failed and there's nothing I could do about it. And worse, Shade and my relationship didn't work out. I was doing okay when he's still beside me but now, now I'm all by myself.

All of a sudden, the noises were put to stop. I didn't dare opening my eyes, maybe a teacher came or whatever. I don't care. I'm so hopeless right now that all of the emotions drained in my body.

Then, I found a pair of hands wrapping around my waist, helping my body to stand on its own again. I looked behind and saw Shade. He was looking at our classmates with his dark eyes but they're different. His eyes were showing anger, protectiveness and love. I stared at him with confusion but didn't break free from his clutch because one it was so tight and two I felt so safe in his arms.

"I have to say that I'm impressed for making her mad like that because as far as I know I'm the only one who can make her explode but to my surprise I was wrong," he gave a smirked as he eyed the blonde leader, "Well, congratulations, it was a sight."

"Err, anything for you Shade-sama." She said with the tiniest voice.

"It was actually a good show but it didn't last long when she started crying," he said as his tone change into a dark one, "You might be capable of angering her but no one is allowed to make her cry except for me."

"But Shade-sama she said that you are dating! She's going too far! I was only stating a fact."

"And that is?"

"Well, that it's impossible for that to happen after all you two are siblings and…"

"So? What if we are siblings?"

"It's wrong and I know she's only making it up because she's obsessed with you."

"Well, it's good to hear that she's obsessed with me but the truth is I'm actually the one obsessed with her." he said as he lean his head on my shoulder, "I'm the one who always wants us to stay together, I'm the one who's over protective in this relationship and I'm the one who loves her so much."

Ba-dump!

I leaned closer on Shade as I heard his sudden confession.

"Are you saying that you're dating for real?"

"Don't believe me?"

No response.

And then he kissed me.

I was so surprise and of course our classmates were also shock from the gasps I heard as soon as Shade claimed my lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle like he was treating me as the most fragile thing in the world. And because of that I couldn't help but respond to him with an equal passion. He tightened his grip to me and I put my hands on his neck pulling him closer. I know it's crazy that we're actually kissing in front of a crowd but I don't care. All I need right now is Shade and his warmth. The loneliness that I felt before were all gone. For now, I only want to concentrate on Shade's affections of love.

But we still needed air so we have to pull away. I panted lightly as I leaned my head on his chest. Then I heard him cleared his throat.

"Just to make it clear, we're never blood related but I don't care about what you think. You can say anything but if you dare make her cry again I'll not hesitate to make you cry in pain. But if you're so stubborn on your stupid rumor then you might as well call us dangerous siblings." After finishing his speech he gave his trademark smirk which made them shudder in fear but made me smile.

..

..

..

Shade and I were walking hand in hand in the park all alone. The others decided to leave us alone so we can have some privacy after knowing the big scene we made. But I don't know what to say to him. I'm so happy right now and I think that's perfect.

"Hey."

I was shock because he was the first one to make a conversation but then again he is full of surprises.

"What is it?"

He gave me a smirk then leaned to my face.

I avoided his gaze but he held my chin to make me faced him.

"You owe me a something."

I stared at him with confusion. Since when did I owe him one?

"What are you taking about Shade?"

His smirk grew wider as he leaned his face closer to mine. His forehead was touching mine and our noses were brushing against each other.

"You said that if I help you get a perfect score on our assignment you will give me a kiss."

I tried to reason out to him but no words came out from my mouth.

"What's your score again?"

"20 out of 20"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he whispered softly. "Besides you already had your practiced earlier right?"

I stared at him for a second then decided to obey him. I put my hands on his cheeks then gaze at him lovingly. He closed his eyes and leaned against my touch. Slowly, I brought my lips into his and gave him the gentlest and sweetest kiss I could offer.

I'm kissing him not because of our agreement but because I love him so much and I'm thankful that he's always there for me. It felt so long when we finally pulled away with each other. His arms were now wrapped around my waist and my hands were on his neck.

"Not bad for the first one."

And that ruined the mood. I threw a glare at him then remove my hands on his neck but he didn't let me go.

"Let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you right now."

"Girls mood swings are scary. At first they're sweet and then suddenly they act like they're on their period. Or maybe you are?"

"Well that's because boys are so stupid and annoying and no I had mine a week ago."

"What did I do then?"

"You said that kiss was 'not bad' and I take that as an insult because I thought that kiss was amazing and sweet but you commented like it was very plain."

"I didn't mean it like that. I said not bad for the **first one**."

"You're not making any sense."

"Stupid," he smirked then whispered in my ear, "You still owe me 19 kisses so I expect a better kiss from that."

I gasped at his statement, "You pervert! I can't believe they think of us as siblings because I'll never even dream of that."

"Hmm, I don't mind. We could do so many indecent things and that would be great."

Whack!

* * *

Congratulations on finishing it! Phew, I think this was the longest one-shot I made~ Hope it didn't bore you and gomene for the grammar mistakes.

I don't think I can post another story after this though cuz classes is going to resume *sighs*

Thank you for reading!


End file.
